the dragon Cynder book 1: adjustments
by Ibuki clan
Summary: Cynder was a black female dragon that terrorized any who stood in her way a monster of the skys. but now her grandparents Ran and shaw passed judgement and she's now a human girl who has to learn the way of a human from General iroh. now if only she could try not to get killed since she was the last FEMALE of her kind... that would be great. Zuko x oc
1. Chapter 1

**_HEY EVERYONE! Nice of you all to read my horrible horrible story... the song is from vocaliod 'Secret'._**

 ** _I DO NOT OWN THE LYRICS TO THE SONG OR AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER IN ANYWAY!_**

 _I don't know if I am a boy._

 _I don't know if I am a girl_

 _I don't know when I was born_

 _I don't know who's my mother_

 _I don't know when I became so alone_

 _I don't know how I got mad_

 _I don't know how I got mad_

 _I don't think I should go back_

* * *

The tribe of the sun stood in a circle watching a chained young black dragon with a red under side snarl and snap at any who drew near with swishing her long tail like a whip while the tribe members minded the razor end.

The dragon was different from the usual dragon's known around the nations. While most were long and snake like with two arms this dragon was more giraffe shaped one with four legs it walked on, a long neck with a long swishing tail to go with it. There were silver like accessories on her neck tail and wrists each equipped with spikes. It also had six large horns three resting on each side of its head almost as if they were a crown with a few more sharp spines went down the neck but stopped halfway, the eyes were baby blue witch would have made it look innocent… that is if it wasn't acting so feral and mad snapping and roaring wildly and even breathing black/purply flames now and then but soon the dragon's rage was cut off when two louder ones resonated from the two peeks.

The black one's head snap up with a snarl showing no fear what so ever when Ran and shaw busted from their caves despite the great size difference. The Blue and Red dragons flew a bit doing the dance of the dragons and then went down to see their great great…( A LOT OF GREATS!)… great great grandchild in a fury and slammed down to the ground in front of the black dragon.

 _"CYNDER DO YOU KNOW WHY YOU WERE TOLD TO COME HERE!?"_ Ran roared while the black dragon just chuckled.

 _"no grandad why don't you tell me?"_ Cynder chuckled mockingly flicking her tail enraging her grandparents

 _"DO NOT PLAY DUMB YOUNG BLACK DRAGON! RAN MAY BE MERCIFUL BUT I'M NOT! YOU ARE HERE BECAUSE YOU DESTROYED THE LAST OF OUR KINDS NESTS ALONG WITH THE PARENTS! YOU EVEN DESTROYED COUNTLESS VILLAGES WITHOUT REMORSE SLAUGHTERING ALL WHO LIVED THERE WHEN THEY DID NOTHING TO YOU!"_ Shaw roared his mouth directly over Cynder's head as she just shook off the slobber.

 _"…why grandchild?"_ Ran asked as Cynder just looked them both dead in the eyes.

 _"because I was bored. None of the humans I come across can put up a fight and so I thought why not fight my own kind? So I hunted them down so I could fight them. but I got carried away, but the egg nest was destroyed in the process."_ Cynder said this enraged the twin dragons as they took off into the skys and circled the area she was in creating black clouds making the tribes people run away knowing the dragon failed judgement.

 _"VERY WELL GRANDCHILD! YOU DON'T WANT TO BE BORED!? WE WILL DO TO YOU THAT SHOULD NEVER HAPPEN TO ANY DRAGON!"_ Shaw roared as Cynder smirked

 _"Oh yeah? What's that?"_ she said when Ran roared what any dragon feared the most.

 _"LOSING YOUR WINGS AND FURTHER MORE YOU MAY NEVER RETURN TO YOUR TRUE SELF UNTIL YOU HAVE LEARNED YOUR LESSON! YOU ARE NOT WORTHY BEING A DRAGON!"_ with this a bolt of lightning came down from the red and blue dragons hitting the black one dead in the back making it roar in agony with bolt after bolt came down in an endless painful barrage until it felt its bones twisting and snapping into a different shape while it's scales started being replaced by skin and the tail and beautiful sliver horns grew smaller and smaller along with her blood red wings.

Soon nothing was left of the dragon but a naked teenage girl with medium long black hair with a purple hue that stopped just past her shoulders, there was smoke coming from her back she was sure there was an ugly burn mark from the lightning.

"W-what….?" Cynder said looking over her new self in utter shock as Shaw just turned away and flew into his cave while Ran came down while holding something.

 _"I am only doing this to give you a handicap. Take these clothing and search for general Iroh tell him fire masters shaw and ran sent you. He'll understand…and Cynder if you return here prematurely from your lesson. You shall be killed on the spot! BE GRATEFUL WE AREN'T DOING SO NOW!_ " After saying that Ran flew back into his cave while Cynder scoffed and grabbed the clothing they was a red shirt with black trimmings and a white shirt to go under it with black pant and sandals, she fiddled a bit with the human clothing but figured it out and then walked down the steps to see the sun people who brought her here by command of her grandfathers they all watched with wide eyes at the girl who came down from the dragons place. She scanned them all with her light blue eyes and then randomly pointed at a man.

"YOU!" she said quickly making the man flinch. "You will tell me where I can find this Iroh person."

"H-he's at the fire lords castle with his brother f-fire lord Ozai!" the man said shaking as Cynder sighed walked off away from the sun tribe and went to the beach to find transportation of sorts. She kicked up a bit of dirt and sighed to find nothing and went to a jagged black rock that peered a bit further into the ocean and she sat there while throwing a rock into the air while catching it getting used to her human hands and legs, they were sorta like her old arms and legs only she walked on her hind legs and she had a better grip on things. With a sigh she tossed the rock into the ocean and sat down while she thought of a way to-

 _SQUUUUUUUUUUIRT!_

A giant stream of water pummeled Cynder's face making her gurgle and cough the water making her growl and look around to see what did it she saw a flying dolphin happily swimming around the place and jumped into the air with its "wings" flapping to give it more leverage for a flip.

"A flying dolphin! They can transport people and are gentle creatures! And even easy to ride~" Cynder cheered as she made some clicking noises with her tongue while the dolphin did the same following her to the beach and came as close to the beach as it could get. the dolphin seemed young and made whistle noises while Cynder came out and gave it a slight pet on the head making it make a noise of glee.

"I need your help friend, I need to find a man named Iroh. Will you help me? I could go myself but I'm a human now and they aren't that… sturdy you know?" Cynder said even though she couldn't understand the animal… hell the only animal she could understand were reptiles and dragons.

The dolphin just squirted water in her face once more making her just look at it through her bangs. "I say that's a… yes?" Cynder asked as the dolphin nuzzled her with a squeak.

"cute… now lets go." Cynder said as she walked with the dolphin until they both were in waist high water. "Okay now I gotta mount you so we can set off. so I need you to- WOAH!" Cyder gasped as the dolphin went down and between her legs ready to go to find iroh.

"Okay then let's go!" Cynder said with a grin while the dolphin squirted water from its mouth into the air and took off away from the island of her grandfathers.

* * *

 _Two years later_

* * *

Cynder watched the sea where her flying dolphin Squirt was swimming freely as she wore her custom fire nation armor with dragons emblazed on the chest and back with a kimono like under attire. It has been two years since she has started her punishment and she is now on a ship, with general Iroh, and his nephew Zuko…. On a wild goose chase after the avatar.

Cynder snickered at the whole thought of the avatar being alive, everyone knows the avatar is dead. He's dead dead dead. Been dead for the last 100 years and will be dead for more to come.

"I see your friend is getting frisky from the cold water." Iroh said walking up to Cynder she nodded as the flying dolphin flipped in the air.

"yeah he's enjoying the south pole unlike a certain prince we all know." Cynder said jabbing her thumb in Zuko's direction as he peered through his telescope for a bit before getting frustrated and finding nothing.

"ahhh yes, he has been getting more frustrated as time goes on. But don't worry he just needs something to distract him." Iroh said as Cynder just looked at him.

"Like what Iroh?"

"…. I have no idea… maybe he'll like to play some Pai sho with me~" Iroh said stroking his beard as Cynder shrugged.

"well If he won't I'm up for a game… mostly since I got nothing else to do and you're fun to be around." Iroh smiled at this and went to get the game while Cynder looked over to Zuko again and rolled her eyes seeing he was still looking through the telescope. Even though she's been on this ship for two years with these two and the crew the only one who knew what she truly was was Iroh since she trusted no one else with the fact she's was a dragon since she's afraid they might take her seriously and try to kill her since it's "honorable" to kill a dragon. But really it was just showing off how strong you can be like a game of moxy it disgusted Cynder to a fault along with many other human traits.

"I got the game Cynder~ come sit." Iroh said with the game in his hands while Cynder smiled and came over, she liked this guy he seemed to make her feel at ease and not full of rage and subdued her urge to shed blood for some reason… maybe it was his positive personality.

While the two were in the middle of the game the two failed to notice a bright light shoot up into the sky unlike Zuko.

"Uncle, Cynder look! Do you know what this means?" Zuko said pointing to the beam of light Cynder sighed and moved her tile to a different spot ignoring the fire nation's prince.

"that we won't be able to finish our game?" Iroh stated making the dragon chuckle only to stop midway when Iroh broke her defense with his white lotus tile trick making her pout and think of a new strategy while the two zuko snapped at Iroh for something silly and cynder finally joined the conversation.

"dude calm down and drink some tea. It'll warm and refreshing, besides with us at the south pole it really helps with the cold." Cynder said while pouring herself another cup.

"I DON'T WANT ANY TEA! I want the avatar damn it!" Zuko shouted making Cynder bristle in response and let out a low growl while turning slowly.

"Cynder, don't." Iroh said quietly but firmly knowing full well what Cynder was thinking of. She stopped midway and clenched her sharp teeth and snatched her cup of tea and slowly drank it trying to calm her nerves.

"and also Cynder." Iroh said with a grin after Cynder made her next move. Then noticed her mistake on the board and silently sighed in defeat after Iroh made his winning move. "try to pay attention to what piece you're moving sometime the smallest of moves make the biggest difference." Iroh said as Cynder nodded in understandment.

* * *

Cynder watched Squirt that night eat his newly caught fish. She sighed feeling envious at how he was able to stay his normal self while he came up to the ship letting Cynder reach down to pet him on the head with a smile.

"you sure do like that flying dolphin don't you?" a voice said as Cynder looked up to see Zuko leaning on the railing to see Squirt squeak a bit at his presence as if saying 'hi'.

"well he and Iroh are my only friends here. But squirt was my first friend." Cyder said with a smile only for it to go away when a stream of water was splashed onto her face once more. When she heard Zuko give an almost silent chuckle she moved her bangs out her hair quickly to see Zuko stop smiling and look away.

"I saw that smile Baldy." Cynder said making zuko's eyebrow twitch.

"for the last time…. I'm. NOT. BALD!" Zuko snapped as Cynder rolled her eyes.

"grow more hair man, then we'll talk." Cynder said as Zuko just scoffed. "Besides you'd probably look hotter with more hair anyway." Cynder finished with a flirtatious wink making Zuko's face go red.

"W-what!?" he stuttered looking around to see if anyone heard that only to hear Cynder make a weird noise before bursting out laughing.

"Y-you really thought I meant that!? Bwahahaha! That's to good! If anything you're not that good looking at all" Cynder kept on laughing as Zuko's blush disappeared and was replaced with the look of rage.

"It's not like you're so good looking either!" Zuko snapped before stomping off Cynder looked over at him confused while she slowly stopped laughing.

"I was only pulling his leg. What's wrong?" She said to herself as Squirt just looked at her with a whistle as she stood there not knowing what she did wrong.

* * *

"Iroh? You awake?" Cynder said knocking on his door.

"yes I was just about to hit it how can I help you?" Iroh said as Cynder explained not understanding why Zuko was so upset with her leg pulling.

"*Sigh* Cynder, you must understand that prince Zuko is self-conscious about his appearance due to his scar. When you started laughing and such he thought you meant he was ugly due to the scar on his face and he got upset. I know you are still learning about us and still need time to learn some things but you shouldn't try to take things that far. Understand? Now I think its best you apologize to prince Zuko" Iroh explained as Cynder felt more of her dragon pride committing suicide as she slowly stalked off to Zuko's door that was down the corridor.

She stood there for a moment only to start walking off again then made a frustrated sigh when her newly acquired human emotions made her turn around and knocked on the door twice.

"Hey Zuko, you awake? Or knocked out? Please be asleep so I don't have to go through this." Cynder muttered the last part as Zuko opened the door with a deadly glare

"what?" he said with venom laced in his voice as Cynder took a deep breath.

"Ok at first I didn't understand why you were mad when I was joking with you earlier then I realized why and I didn't mean you were ugly from the scar. I was just trying to pull your leg without taking that into consideration so… I'm sorry ok?" Cynder said as Zuko blinked not knowing how to respond but nodded.

"ok ummmm, just don't do it again alright?" Zuko said as Cynder just nodded while mentally rolling her eyes in annoyance at how she's being bossed around.

"well good night then Zuko." Cynder said waving as she left while she heard a faint good night from behind her and the iron door shutting.

Cynder opened her eyes to the sound of the sound of stomping above her. She dead panned knowing it was Zuko with his fire bending training… AGAIN! Why did she have to get the room that was right under the deck?

She tried to go back asleep and ignore it but was so loud she just made a growl of annoyance and got up to start her day. It was normal day, Iroh training Zuko while Cynder stayed in her room and learned how humans fire bended while she also sharpened her own fire bending skills in said room from Iroh instructing Zuko while she listened and tried to do the same even if she couldn't see what they were doing she could tell what steps they were taking since she learned these long ago when she was younger and still a dragon.

So this was like retraining and strengthen herself in case she ever went back prematurely and had to fight to survive, she also needed this training to keep herself alive amongst the humans since the only thing she has left from being a dragon is her blue eyes and her sharp teeth… sure they were still human but her canines were longer and sharper making it a bit easier for her to bite into things.

* * *

soon Cynder found herself watch her black flamed candle grow and shrink while she breathed in and out with her sprawled out not sure on what to do at the moment iroh was taking a nap, Squirt was fishing, and Zuko was still on deck with the telescope…. So she really had nothing to do.

Soon she grew bored and put the candle down on her table and left the room. When she went up to the deck as solider was going down nearly getting knocked over.

"hey Zuko-"

"well you were fast Cynder. Perfect timing I just found the avatar as well as his hiding spot." Zuko said as Cynder just looked at him and shut the door to the deck went back to her room. Only when she sat down cross legged on her bed did it all sink in.

"WHAT THE F-"

Chapter end.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER! i'm hoping i can make this better since i have ideas for later on in the series and not much for the starting so i'm open for a few suggestions here and there on what you'd all like to see.  
**

* * *

Cynder decided to ignore Zuko saying he found the avatar since she had a feeling it was a bunch of bull. So instead she just went to help fix something since she still had to work around the ship most of the ship was fine but the engine room needed constant supervision due to steam build up, over heating risks, and a lot of other stuff that can cause problems for this ship. So Cynder had to learn from the crew members over the years on how to handle this stuff.

She put her hair up into a ponytail and took of her shirt to where her under shirt that was a tank top was and she put of some black baggy pants and went down to the engine room to see if there was anything they needed help with.

* * *

She was releasing steam from the pipes when she felt the ship rumble from cutting through ice to get to the water tribe village Cynder sighed but flinched when she realized she let out a little too much steam from being distracted from the rumbling and quickly turn the valve to close the pipes.

"Everything ok over there?" the chief engineer asked in a knowing tone as cynder shrugged.

"I accidentally let out to much steam but I don't think it was so much it's critical." She explained as the chief nodded and wrote something down since every mistake needed to be documented while Cynder went back to doing other stuff in the room until the other engineers came back and Cynder was sent on her way.

After a quick wash up of getting the sweat and grim off her she came back out of her room redressed only to hear a lot of noise from above her. At it didn't sound like training, feeling something was off Cynder rushed out to see Zuko and a bald kid with arrow tattoo's seemingly trying to escape. Cynder wasted no time and formed a black fire whip with two fingers and threw it down at the kids feet making a loud "Snap" noise when it hit the ground along with a loud startled noise from the kid making him lean a bit over the ship's railing.

Cynder stopped her advance when it looked as though zuko had the upper hand but stayed ready in case something went wrong. Zuko threw some more fire ball punches while the kid twirled his stick until it fell out of his hands and Zuko pushed him off the boat.

"Ok. Now will someone tell me what's going on? Who the hell was that kid?" Cynder asked since she just walked in on this.

"That KID is the avatar." Zuko said as he went over to the railing and looked at the water. "We gotta fish his body out to bring to my father."

Cynder's jaw dropped at those words and rushed over to the side of the ship looking at the water in disbelief

"that was the avatar? The last airbender? WOAH! and here I thought you finally lost you mind!" Cynder stated as Zuko's head snapped over with a glare.

"WHAT!?" he snapped only to have that thought on hold when a torrent of water bursted from behind the boat making the two and a few guards who came up from under to watch in shock and fear. Cynder's eyes widened not sure if she should be amazed by the avatar's power and be scared since it looked like he was going to drown them.

Unfortunately she didn't have enough time to decide since she was thrown into the side of the boat while some of the others had the same happen to them and the rest (Zuko included) were thrown overboard.

Cynder shook her head to see a bison and three preteens, two water tribe the other was….

"the Air bender." Cynder said not really being able to move. The bald kid looked at her with an eyebrow raised while the other preteen was grabbing his stick.

"?" the kid just tilted his head while the water tribe boy ran over saying "yip yip" a few times while the bison took off, only then did she notice iroh who was obviously coming out from a nap. He blinked at the flying bison in disbelief and did a double check to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

Cynder looked over to where she heard the anchor chain rattling and went over to see Zuko climbing the chain to get on board. Cynder held out an arm with Iroh coming up behind her while Zuko took the helping hand and was pulled up.

"urrrgh, I swear baldy! …. Lose a few!" Cynder grunted as she pulled Zuko up who brushed off the comment to focus on the avatar escaping and shouted a quick "Shoot them down!"

The three rushed over to the center of the deck each with their own fire ball and threw them simultaneously at the bison only to have it knocked aside by the Avatar's airbending and hit the tip of the icecap making ice and snow come crashing down.

"Shit, Clear the deck!" Cynder shouted running the opposite direction of the avalanche with Iroh running behind and zuko soon after until they were at a safe enough distance to see the kids laughing as they flew off.

Cynder had nothing to say at the fact the kid was the avatar. Like you know that feeling of being so surprised you have no idea what to feel? This was what cynder was feeling.

"good news for the fire lord." Iroh started as Cynder turned curious to what her friend had to say. "the fire nation's greatest threat is just a little kid."

"That KID uncle, Just did this." Zuko said gesturing the half buried ship. "Dig the ship out!" Zuko commanded only to see his crew helping the frozen ones by lightly melting the ice away with their fire bending. "… as soon as your done with that."

Cynder sighed knowing they had their work cut out for them today.

* * *

Cynder watched the waters searching for her flying dolphin who disappeared the day the avatar popped up- two days ago- Cynder whistled and waited in silence for a splash, a squeak anything. The dragon sighed and leaned on the railing it was late at night and pretty much everyone was asleep. So she snuck into the ship basement and dragged out an iron dummy and carried it to the deck. She looked around once more then got into a fighting stance. Soon black fire was engulfing the iron dummy as she whipped, burned, hit, kicked and so much more to it. Hell she was tempted to even bite it but if someone was watching she didn't want to seem weirder than she already was.

She took a breath and blew out a giant stream of fire from her mouth but soon choked coughing on the smoke that filled her mouth while she was breathing the fire.

"You are having trouble with that one?" Iroh said as Cynder's head snapped over to the old man in his sleeping robe. She coughed out a few more black clouds while she slowly shook her head.

"I-I'm fine…" She gasped as she faced the dummy once more and breathed fire again and held it as long as she could only to feel the smoke fill her mouth and lungs making her stop and go into a coughing fit.

"you are to prideful Cynder, when you need help you always refuse it no matter what it is… and you really needed help that one time when you were on cooking duty, nearly killed everyone that ate it." Iroh said shuddering at the awful memory while Cynder blushed with humility at that blunder, no one was well for the next few days. Zuko was furious and was shouting about throwing her off the ship. And he would have to if it wasn't for Iroh.

"..Fine teach me how to breathe fire in this form." Cynder said in defeat as Iroh smiled and took a deep breath while flaring his nostrils then released a giant stream of fire at the dummy and held it a lot longer than Cynder did. When Iroh decided he needed to breath he stopped his fire breath and smiled at cynder.

"The trick? It's to let the smoke escape through your nose while you breathe fire. Keep them open and breathe fire through your mouth and smoke through the nostrils." Iroh said as Cynder nodded and got into position and took a very deep breath making sure to get her nostrils and wide as they can go then she let it all out, this time smoke didn't cloud her lungs but she could taste it. It tasted like coal but it was better than choking on it, soon she ran out of breath and started panting catching her breath with a winning smile.

"Good, now do it again. I want to make sure you got this technique mastered. Do it as many times as you can!" Iroh ordered as Cynder nodded and turned to the iron dummy with an open mouth.

* * *

Cynder panted while catching her breath from losing a lot by fire breathing, she clutched her knees feeling worn and slightly weak witch enraged her at how she can get tired more easily in this form. This would have never happened…

"You are comparing your human and dragon forms aren't you?" Iroh said as Cynder looked up in shock then quickly covered he head.

"You can read minds!?" she said in a panic now thinking he knows all of her secrets!

"HAha no. I can just tell." Iroh said as Cynder took a quick sigh of relief then stretched his arms high into the sky.

"Yeah, I gotta say a human's body is very weak compared to a dragon's body…. I actually miss being near invincible, but in this form there is more of a challenge to survive and I'm not going to lie…" Cynder clenched her fist with a big grin spread across her face. "… I love the thrill of near death."

"and may I remind you that your love of fighting and a challenge made you this way. Your selfish want for bloodshed and need for the thrill of battle was the main cause of your punishment. You need to take into consideration of what your actions do to others." Iroh stated in a serious tone while cynder just stayed silent at that as she just looked at him with a blank expression.

"right now stop walking in dragon shoes and start walking in the shoes of a human. Your feet are too small for shoes that big." Iroh said as Cynder shrugged confused at those words.

"there are shoes made for dragons?" she asked herself while Iroh yawned and said something about going back to sleep.

A whistle noise caught the dragons attention and she turned to see squirt swimming up to the ship happily.

"Yeah, good to see you too buddy." Cynder just sighed and looked at the sky once more before deciding she needed rest as well and went to her respected quarters and curled into her bed.

* * *

Cynder noticed right off the ship was docked when she woke up. Obviously for repairs from the damage the avatar did. She groggily got up and ready for another day as a human and came up to see the damaged front let down onto the dock and looked up to see other fire nation ships and like always theirs was like the runt of the litter. She sighed and went down the ramp to see captain Zhao walking up to Zuko and Iroh. She listened for a bit to see that the uncle and nephew were terrible liars so she just gave us a chuckle catching the attention of the three men.

"you two are terrible liars you know that?" Cynder said making the two flinched. Zhao turned over to her with a smirk.

"Oh are they my lady? Why don't you tell me what happened to the ship?" Zhao said looking the fine figured woman up and down without her noticing unlike Zuko and Iroh who both glared at this.

"Is… there something wrong with how I dressed? Nearly everytime I walk by you or some other guy they look me up and down." Cynder asked making Zhao's eyes return to her face.

"no my lady it's just such fine clothing you wear that I just want look get a good look at the beautiful dragon designs on it." Zhao stated as Cynder made a slight noise with a nod.

"Now care to explain about the damage?"

"Gladly, well it's true we did crash but it wasn't into an earth kingdom ship. It was into a glacier, once we crashed a giant hunk of it came hurdling down along with an avalanche burying a part of our ship. Now that wouldn't have happened if SOMEONE didn't tell the captain to go the wrong way." Cynder said jabbing her thumb towards Zuko.

"Hey! I wasn't the one who told the captain to go towards the glacier you did!" Zuko said playing along while Cynder rolled her eyes. Zhao just raised an eyebrow with a gin and slowly nodded.

"If that's the case I'd like to hear all the entertaining details. Join me for a drink you three?" Zhao said leaning in on Cynder who just stared blankly at the advance. Iroh took her wrist and gently pulled her away from the commander.

"sorry but we have to go." Zuko said turning away.

"Zuko, show commander Zhao your respect. We would be honored to join you." Iroh said slightly pushing Cynder towards Zuko while he followed Zhao. "do you have jing sang tea? It's my favorite."

Zuko clenched his fists in anger while Cynder just look Zhao's way and shuddered in disgust.

"I don't like him Zuko. When I'm near him I get this bad feeling in my gut…. Like I want to take a few bathes after I interact with him…" Cynder stated. Zuko looked at her then nodded.

"Don't worry as long as you're a crewmember on my ship he won't get his hands on you." Zuko stated as he started to follow his uncle with Cynder following a few steps behind to the fire nation tent.

* * *

Cynder ignored most of what was said between Zuko and Zhao and silently played some card game that Iroh taught her since the only two really speaking was the prince and commander while Iroh messed around with the weapons.

"and then the earth kingdom capital will fall under our rule by years end." Zhao said as he walked back to his seat brushing the palm of his hand past Cynder's shoulder. "the fire lord will finally claim victory in this war." He continued as if speaking to Cynder instead of Zuko. Making her send a deadly glare over the commanders way while he sat down saying something in reply to zuko's smart comment… whatever that was Cynder completely missed it.

"so… how is your search for the avatar going?" Zhao said as Cynder hear a noise and quickly looked up to see weapons toppling over her way making her yelp and quickly roll out of the way of the sharp objects.

"holy shit…" she half whispered while panting at how many weapons landed where she was sitting. Iroh noticed his blunder and checked on her.

"sorry, my fault entirely." He said patting her head as she nodded.

"we haven't found him yet." Zuko said as Cynder noticed the guards getting tense as if getting ready for something. Something was up and she didn't like it.

"If you'll all excuse me, I need to go do something. Don't wait up." Cynder said as Iroh blinked and scratched his head since Cynder usually just comes and goes as she pleases. Cynder approached the guards and they just watched her go. She something was up and wasted no time to get to the ship and find three of zhao's men on their speaking with the crew. Cynder growled and stomped up shutting the crew up when they saw her coming up behind zhao's men.

"please continue, what happened after the avatar escaped?" one said as Cynder's icy glare went to the men of her ship who flinched.

"Unless you two have permission from General Iroh or prince Zuko. I suggest you three get off this ship." Cynder snapped making the men jump startled by the sudden appearance. But they soon just laughed a bit and turned away.

"get going little bitch. We're not scared of you." One said while the crew blinked at the one who said it then at Cynder face seeing it changed from mad to furious in a split second.

Next thing everyone knew Zhao's men were running from Cynder's fire whips and stream of flames until they were clear away from the ship. Cynder then turned to the crew and formed her fire whip and cracked it against the floor.

"now…. Who first spoke about the avatar?" Cynder spoke in a sweet voice and all the crew pointed to one who quickly looked at all the others then at cynder who cracked her fire whip again.

* * *

"so you let this woman chase you off the ship?" Zhao said to a guard who's helmet was still flaming while he quickly nodded.

"she's now guarding the ship not letting anyone on without permission from general Iroh or Prince Zuko." He reported while Zhao looked over the Cynder who was sitting on the rail of the boat glaring at the front where the front was let down making sure no one came on board except her superiors.

"I see that… I'll be going back to the banished prince now." Zhao said as he walking off to the tent while eyeing the black haired girl who started to get bored and start just idly started to comb through her hair with her fingers.

* * *

Zuko glared at Zhao as he returned from assembling his search party for finding the avatar.

"now once I'm out to sea my guards will escort you back to your ship and you'll be free to go." Zhao announced while Zuko glared with a clenched fist.

"Why? Are you worried I'll try and stop you?" Zuko asked with a growl only for Zhao to laugh at that and start going on at how and why Zuko was unfit for this mission making the prince's anger grow until he challenged the commander to an agni kai. Only to get an unpleasant surprise even Iroh wasn't pleased by.

"You want who!?" Zuko roared stepping up from Zhao in shock while Iroh also stood up from his seat while Zhao cleared his throat

"I said I also want Cynder, I refuse the agni kai if she isn't on the table. Shipmates talk Zuko and what I heard is that she is a powerful fire bender and a well-respected and feared one on your ship- that's impressive for a woman. Plus she is wasted on you since she can never use her power to the fullest. With me she can do that and even more. Think about what powers her children could bear." Zhao said with a sick grin making Zuko and Iroh grimaced at the thought of Cynder being used for such a thing.

"No I cannot allow that. Cynder is the granddaughter of an old friend of mine and I promised to protect her. Plus she is never good with new people heh you should have seen what she nearly did to Zuko when she first met him! she literally threw a table at him heh heh~. but all that aside Cynder is still awkward around normal people due to the barbaric ways she was taught and she is still learning about the ways of a normal person." Iroh said trying his best not to spill that she wasn't truly a human, zuko flinched remembering that time when she nearly did that. hell if he didn't duck he would have been hit right in the face and possibly worse if Uncle didn't step in.

"I see… shame it would seem I would have to reject your request for an agni kai. I'll have my guard escort you to your ship after I leave." Zhao said marching off as Zuko quickly thought for and alternative but couldn't think of anything else.

 _"I'm sorry Cynder."_ Zuko thought before looking up at Zhao's back. "WAIT! ... I accept the terms... if I lose… she's yours…" Zuko said looking away a bit not wanting to see the sick smirk on zhao's face.

"Excellent I'll see you at the agni kai arena. Have her ready to leave for my ship." Zhao said with a laugh while he exited the tent while Zuko just glared at his feet.

"Zuko…" Iroh said as Zuko just glanced sideways at him.

"I'm sorry uncle I can't afford to lose the avatar to zhao…"

* * *

Cynder waited until around sunset when Iroh came up to her.

"where's baldy?" Cynder asked taking a quick glance around not seeing the other teen **(if you count Cynder being a teen, you know being a dragon and all?)**

"He is about to partake in an agni kai where the search for the avatar is on the line. But that was the idea until Zhao wanted something else on the line. And he would not accept the agni kai unless prince Zuko agreed to the terms." Iroh said in a serious tone as Cynder thought for a moment then remembered what and agni kai was. It USED to be a fire bender fight that settled arguments any fire bender could partake be it male or female where the loser is the first to get burned. Until fire lord Sozin took the throne now it's a fire bending battle to the death where letting the loser live is a sign of weakness instead of graciousness and mercy.

"so what else is on the line? Can't be that bad can it?" Cynder asked shrugging as Iroh hesitated for a moment then sighed.

"well… the thing is. Zhao wants you as the other prize." Iroh said as Cyder flinched.

"Like… what? He doesn't want me as a mate does he?" Cynder asked with a nervous laugh as Iroh looked away.

"I'm not sure. But if prince Zuko loses Zhao can do with you whatever he desires since you'll be on his ship and under his command." Iroh explained. Cynder immediately felt the hair on the back of her neck rise along with a feeling she became familiar with… fear. She hated it this feeling made her feel weak and helpless and now her freedom could be riding on the shoulders of the banished prince named Zuko.

"I came to get you so you wouldn't be man handled by Zhao's men." Iroh finished as Cynder slowly nodded trying to put her bravest face on and followed Iroh to some type of arena place. Zuko and Zhao were already in place for the fight and cynder gulped Zhao was obviously more muscular and bigger than Zuko and no doubt more trained with fire bending.

But she did have hope with the ones who raised her -the Komodo tigers- it is known that size doesn't always matter just tactics and quick thinking and heavy hits to your enemy. Unless you are to under trained then the bigger one will kick your ass and possibly kill you.

"remember your basics Prince Zuko. They are your greatest weapon." Iroh said.

"good luck Zuko, you better win." Cynder added as Zuko stood up and glanced at both of them.

"I don't need good luck I refuse to let him win." Zuko stated turning around to face Zhao and both got into position. Then the gong rung but both stayed put for a moment until Zuko started by throwing a few fire punches Zhaos way only for them to be easily dodged and blocked without Zhao breaking a sweat. Cynder saw Zhao smirk her way and she glared at this gesture now knowing he was telling her "I'm going to win."

Cynder watched with fear filling her every second Zuko was obviously losing and it didn't look like he was going to win when he was knocked over cynder's eyes widened and she was about to step in and help when Iroh threw and arm in front of her.

"Iroh, you can't just expect me to stand here when your nephew is in danger!" Cynder snapped as Iroh just kept watching as Cynder quickly turned back to the fight to see Zhao throw what looked like the finishing blow when Zuko literally did a head stand and spun his legs and knocked Zhao over with a kick literally knocking the commander off balance and catching him off guard.

"YEAH! Now that's what I call some crazy foot work!" Cynder cheered in glee and amazement. Zuko smirked at Zhao as he then started pushing Zhao back over and over with a fast barrage of his fire bending until zhao was knocked down and zuko marched over quickly ready to threw the final blow meanwhile Cynder was cheering happily inside that she didn't have to go with Zhao.

"do it!" Zhao screamed as Zuko threw the last fire blast intentionally missing Zhao's face and stood up with pride.

"that's it? Your father raised a coward." Zhao said while Cynder and Iroh made their way to the two.

"next time you get in my way I promise I won't hold back. And I'm leaving you with a warning leave my crew out of anything you have against me." Zuko said before turning away. Cynder smiled but noticed Zhao's body movement and quickly stepped in front of the fire ball and quickly but easily blew it back with her own black fire. Her blue eyes locked in zhao's shocked ones.

"I would most like it if you left my new friend alone. He won fair and square." Cynder said as she slowly marched up to the commander only to have her advance stopped by Iroh.

"This is how the great commander acts in defeat? disgraceful." Iroh stated while Zuko glared over to zhao but was also stopped by Iroh. "even in exile my nephew has more honorable than you." Iroh finished as Cynder silently agreed.

"thank you for the tea it was delicious." Iroh said before The two men started to leave but cynder just looked at Zhao with a deadly glare.

"Commander Zhao. If you ever want to fight someone for me. Fight me, I'm always up for a fight. Don't bring my friends into it." Cynder stated loud and clear as Zhao just looked at her as she then stalked off muttering a 'let's go' To Zuko and Iroh as the three made their way back to the ship.

"did you really mean by what you said uncle?" Zuko asked as Iroh smiled.

"Of coarse i told you jing sang tea was my favorite." Iroh said while Zuko just smiled knowing that his uncle knew what he ment. then turned to the black haired woman walking on his other side.

"So you consider me your friend now?" Zuko said while cynder grinned.

"Yup, you helped me by winning that agni kai. So you're my friend now. but don't think i'm going to stop calling you baldy" Cynder said placing her elbow on his shoulder with a chuckle as he just grunted in annoyance.

"whatever..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Attention! i added a scene i forgot to put in in the previous chapter! it's a conversation between zhao and Zuko! so if you don't want to miss it go back to the previous chapter! or don't what ever and enjoy the new chapter!**

 **shoutout to XxAceLawxX for the epic reveiw!**

 **I ONLY OWN CYNDER! I DON'T OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER!**

* * *

Cynder looked over her volcanic home from the tallest ledge that she was curled around and holding for support as she watched the Komodo tigers battle and snap at each other with fierce aggression with some avoiding the lava geysers.

What's a komodo tiger? Well they are giant lizards that are twice the size of a man on its hind legs at around three years old and they can grow to be even bigger than komodo Rhino. They have long orange claws while their main body is a striped and its main body is greyish with slight orange and a hunch at the neck, these great reptiles are fierce, vicious, violent, and extremely territorial. When their main colony in the lava fields island gets to big they send all those who want to leave their island swim to either a human village in the earth kingdom and claim it as their own or they go off in a pair and find a nice place in the forest after killing off the main human residents and fellow predators, meaning a full on slaughter house in the area.

Before Cynder came they weren't very successful with human villages since due to their size and many muscles they lumber about and when it came to evasive maneuvers they weren't so good so the humans could kill them easily if they avoided their fire well enough. but all that changed when Cynder got big enough to fly and fight afterwards she would lead parties to take out any human village they wanted for their own with the flick of a wrist since Cynder was known as an all-around perfect predator good defense, high attack, and extreme speed and since she preferred the night no one saw her coming… unless they saw her red under belly and wings. But by then she would have been diving in for the attack and the komodo tigers would be falling in-killing those who previously lived there and claiming the area as their own.

The komodo tigers were cynders pawns but she had to help provide for them just like they do for her and for their own kind…. sure there are a few bloody fights among each other every…. Day or so but hey that's how they roll!

"lovely, day is it not?" an old gravely voice said as Cynder side glanced and an old komodo tiger that carried a walking stick with its front right clawed foot was climbing up to her.

"amanojaku…" Cynder greeted without a tone as she went back to watching the bloody fight taking place between two males.

"now what has our alpha all the way up here? Looking for something?" Amanojaku asked glancing around a bit.

"no." cynder replied it was normal for her to stay up here. She sighed and spread her blood red wings and took off into the black sky and flew over the black smoke that hid their home and went as high as the white clouds feeling utterly and completely free

Cynder sighed at the memory as she walked through the town and looked at all the people there only to nearly trip over two boys running past her while they said sorry and continued running and laughing. Cynder watched the two and started to doubt her way of thinking cause if you minus the violent behavior humans are… like the komodo dragons… she snapped out of her thoughts when noticing one tripped she sighed and watched the kid cry. Humans were so weak though. Why not just get up? He only just fell. Cynder saw an older woman come out from one of the shops who Cynder assumed was their mother as she helped him up and caressed his head making him smile and hug her. Cynder blinked at this, the old tiger that raised her was nothing like a human mother. This scene was weird. It was alien to her. She was wanted to know more of it.

Cynder watched the scene fold out while Iroh came up from behind.

"something wrong?" Iroh asked as Cynder gasped snapping out of her trance.

"… are all human mother's like this? Caring and loving for their young?" Cynder asked as Iroh blinked.

"Most of them yes some are not there for their child but few are cruel to their young…. Why ask? Haven't you ever known your mother?" Iroh asked as Cynder looked up to the sky.

"I've never even had a hint on what she looked like or who she was. If anything I never had a mom. Same with my father." Cynder said without emotion or regret of what she just said.

Iroh felt sad for the dragon she must have been orphaned by fire benders since she said she was born around the time they hunted dragons for "honor". "well when someone is orphaned they have a caretaker to look out for them! they may not be related by blood but they still love the child like their own. You must have had a caretaker or else you would have never been taught to fight so well~" Iroh said as Cynder just looked at him with a slight smile then thought for a moment.

"Does watching your kid fend themselves fifty feet in the air against an eagle hawk that just picked them up from off the ground only for them to learn how to fly by falling after getting out of its grasp count as motherly?" Cynder asked happily tilting her head genuinely curious as Iroh's eyes bugged out at the words and he scratched the back of his head.

"uhhhh….. I uh… well- no, no that's not motherly at all." Iroh said as Cynder looked away in thought again before walking off to the ship it was near dinner time anyway.

 _Cynder rolled a magma rock happily she was the size of an eleven month old puppy at the moment being only six months old she was growing pretty fast. She jumped onto the rock and chewed on it as best she could since it was round. The old komodo Tiger walked up to her while holding a wooden walking stick._

 _"Cynder… if you wander to far from the rest you'll be killed." The tiger grumbled as it continued walking past the black dragon as she looked at her curiously but continued to chew the round stone unknowing something from above just made its move._

 _Before anyone could react Cynder suddenly felt a sharp pain in her back and no longer feeling the ground under her feet making her scream loudly for Amanojaku to hear._

 _"Cynder!" a younger female komodo Tiger shouted running over to see the elder watch the eagle hawk take the baby black dragon into the sky. The younger one started charging for a long distance flame thrower only to be stopped by the elder who whacked her with its tail causing it to groan a bit in pain._

 _"amanojaku! We gotta save her isn't she yours!?" the younger one shouted as the elder just looked at the younger one._

 _"yes, she is mine! And if she dies from this I wasted my time on her. She is a dragon yes? Then she must prove it and earn my approval." Amanojaku stated while watching the eagle hawk go higher into the sky with Cynder In its clutches._

 _Cynder squirmed and tried to claw out of the eagle hawks grasp and watched in fear as they got higher, she never flew or even learned to use fire yet! Shes defenseless! Cynder felt her tiny heart pound as she felt tears well up in her eyes she looked over to where her maser and a crowd was to see Amanojaku wasn't letting anyone save her! Why!? Cynder felt rage take over fear and started to feel like she was going to explode wasn't her master supposed to protect her!? WHY!?_

 _Cynder eye's widened when something hit her._

 _Was it…._

 _…that she…_

 _…was she too weak to gain Amanojaku's approval?_

 _Cynder's fear turned into fury and turned her head to glare at the eagle hawk and felt her tongue tickle and her insides become more and more hot she felt the need to kill the eagle hawk to prove she wasn't weak! She soon felt a giant heat erupt from her gut travel through her chest throat then mouth when it hit her mouth her opened it and breathed black violet like fire setting the eagle hawk on fire making it squeal in pain making it drop the baby dragon making her and the crowd gasp and see she was plummeting to the ground while spinning a bit she heard some of the cries and gasps from the crowd of komodo's as they witnessed the horrific scene._

 _Cynder felt the wind blasting past her being and started instinctively flapping her red wings quickly trying to get a grasp of flying before she hit the lava rock. She closed her eyes and started breathing as calm as she could and started to feel it… the feeling of the wind passing by as everything slowed down in her world she could only hear her own breathing and the flap of her wings when she opened her eyes she was still falling and she angled her wings she instinctively knew she couldn't pull up well from here she thought while her pupils turned to slits she had to get close to the ground and pull up! She folder her wings and held her legs close letting her nose dive to the ground until she felt it was time at that very second she flung open her wings and she was pulled up to the sky once more except this time she was in more control… okay she had to admit she wasn't really FLYING more like gliding the air currents until she safely landed near the main cave where the komodo's ran over to her and praised her amazing performance they rubbed against her tiny body showing affection and gratification knowing one of their young was safe again. Amanojaku split the crowd up and looked down at Cynder who just glared at her._

 _"…. You did good. Your fire training starts at dawn…" Amanojaku said as the younger komodos ran up to their friend and congratulated her on breathing fire before them. cynder didn't really feel so well and just smiled and went off to her small nest and curled up in it. Amanojaku didn't want to save her… she sighed and curled into a tighter ball before going to sleep while tears ran down her tiny checks._

* * *

"… and THAT was the last time I ever tried to ride a platypus bear." Iroh finished as cynder kept on laughing at how he actually let is brother Ozai talk him into it when they were kids. Zuko just looked down at his tea in silence

"Prince Zuko dinner is ready." The cook said while entering as Cynder and Iroh mouth's drooled at the lovely aroma of a well cooked fish. Cynder smiled when she saw the fish set down but held herself back from snatching the whole thing into her mouth since she had to let them eat as well.

' _Damn human manners… where I came from it was whoever's jaws wrapped around the meat gets it!"_ Cynder thought only to be snapped out of her own world when Zuko suddenly stood up. "The avatar's on Kyoshi island!?" he asked the chef and looked at Cynder." Cynder ready the rhino's! He's not getting away from me this time." Zuko finished as he left the room.

"are you going to finish that?" Iroh asked pointing at the fish only for Zuko to snatch it up. "I was going to save it for later!"

Cynder growled at the loss of the meal and started her way to the komodo rhinos that were in an entire floor at the bottom of the ship.

As Cynder neared the door that lead to the said reptiles she could hear their voices leak through.

 _"this sucks, why don't they let us outside more often?"_

 _"don't know Gordon. Why do they let your ugly mug outdoors at all?"_ another said making the other two rhino's roar with laughter.

 _"Shut up Khan!"_ Gordon snapped while Cynder opened the door.

"aliright, alright you three, no need to pick on the ugly kid guys." She said as they turned to her.

 _"Hey cynder, what's up?"_ Khan said turning around while Cynder patted his side.

"Zuko said it's time to gear up come on you four." Cynder said as the four turned to the black haired teen as she grabbed their armor and harnesses.

 _"Where we going?"_ the second biggest asked as Cynder put on his saddle.

"Kyoshi island Faron. I've heard of that place the fighting style is very unique and I always wanted to pay them a visit… well not one they'd know of since I would have been hiding." Cynder said putting the face plate on gordon's head as she turned to the biggest one who snorted aggressively at her.

"come on Brutus, I know you prefer Zuko handling you but I'm appointed as the rhino attender since you guys don't charge at me or try to seriously hurt me when I tend to you guys." Cynder said slowly approaching Brutus.

 _"…whatever…"_ Brutus growled as Cynder put on his gear then went to the other two.

"there!" Cynder said patting Faron letting him know he could go do whatever now that his gear was on.

 _"man these things are heeeaaavvyy…"_ Faron whined shaking his shoulders getting used to the saddles feel once more.

 _"get over it you little baby."_ Gordon said as he shook a bit also getting used to the feel once more.

"anyway I gotta go might be needed up above somewhere. Sorry I can't stay long."

 _"ahh don't worry about it we understand the feeling, gotta follow orders right?"_ Khan said as Cynder grimaced a bit inside but nodded with a smile.

Cynder got up to see Zuko looking out to the island they were nearing she walked up and tapped his shoulder making him jump out of his thoughts and quickly face her.

"rhino's are ready to go baldy." Cynder stated as Zuko blinked and nodded as squirt seemed to have been spooked by something and swam off. Cynder noticed that and watched confused by squirts actions and started to glance around the water seeing if she could spot what scared off her friend.

"…?" Cynder rose an eyebrow seeing nothing and shrugged it off they were almost there anyway. She watched as the island got closer and closer it seemed like a nice place… perhaps she could take it for own one day.

Cynder smiled at the thought of shedding blood. but turned to see iroh.

"remember not to kill anyone alright?" Iroh said as Cynder froze but nodded.

"Cynder! Come on! We're mounting the rhinos." A crew member shouted as she nodded and came down to where the scouting party would exit. Cynder watched the men mount the rhinos making them sigh at more weight being put onto them.

 _"I swear the moment I get a chance I'm out! All we are here are beasts of burden."_ Gordon snapped as his mounter kicked his sides signaling him to move. Cynder marched next to the rhino's behind Zuko as he said he wanted the avatar alive. Cynder rolled her eyes but went along anyway she just wanted to get this over with.

They went to the gate of the town ad Cynder looked up at the giant wooden carving of avatar kyoshi Cynder admired the details while Zuko commanded the avatar to come out of his hiding spot.

Something swiftly moved out of cynder peripheral vison making her turn to that direction and run over to the front of the group of fire benders.

"something up?" Zuko murmured as Cynder eyed her surroundings with slightly nodding. "keep your guard up." Cynder said as Zuko nodded and steadied Brutus who also started looking around the seemingly deserted village while the others slowly ventured deeper through the center.

Cynder's ears slightly twitched (yes human ears actually twitch for those who don't know.) when she heard something ahead of her almost as if-

"THE ROOFTOPS!" Cynder shouted as women holding golden fans jumped off the roofs and swiftly tackled about half the men off the rhinos but Cynder had no time for observing two kyoshi warriors were heading her way one had short brown hair while the other had a seemingly boyish haircut. Cynder knew her favored fire whip was out of the question due to distance so she quickly went to the one with the boyish haircut and threw a flaming punch at him while Zuko handled the other warrior running to him.

Cynder duck down while the warrior tried to do the same to her as the others did to crew. The girl landed on her feet a bit clumsily while the one fighting Zuko was whacked away by Brutus's tail.

Zuko quickly threw a fire ball to the girl when the boyish one ran past her and blocked the fireball with their golden fan Cynder had no time to react when a third quickly tackled Zuko off Brutus startling the giant rhino making him run off.

Cynder ran over in front of the two girls stopping them from getting closer to Zuko. the girls glared but said nothing and got into a fighting stance and darted toward Cyner. Cynder just gave her index and middle a quick kiss before using to them to draw a fire line in front of her and jumped back when flames erupted making a wall of fire. One of the girl's eyes widened at the color of the flames and looked at cynder who was on the other side as she smiled at how the fire made a good shield only to gasp when the girl with short hair leaped over the wall from the rooftops and tackled her to the ground. Cynder quickly rolled over getting the girl to get off her person and glared her icy blue eyes at the girl who was just thrown into a wooden pillar.

Cynder made the fire wall dim down as she scanned the area for anything else and looked over at Zuko to see he was staring down the avatar. Cynder sighed but noticed the water tribe girl that accompanied him in the north pole running behind the buildings. Cynder got onto the roof tops and followed her. When she was at the right point she jumped down cutting the girl off as she quickly caught her wrist making the girl gasp in surprise and turn to meet cynder's gaze. the girl was about to scream when Cynder covered her mouth.

"listen I won't hurt you if you follow what I say." Cynder said as the girl glared but nodded and cynder slowly uncovered her mouth. "Now tell me… how did he last airbender survive? I'm genuinely curious."

The girl looked at her extremely confused at the older womans question. "I don't know… me and my brother found him frozen in an iceburg." Cynder rose an eyebrow but shrugged and let her wrist go since she seemed to be being truthful.

"wait you're not going to take me prisoner or something?" the girl asked now really confused.

"no. you're not the target. Catching the avatar is our mission not taking in prisoners, just get going before I change my mind about hurting you." Cynder said returning to help her crew mates against the kyoshi warriors.

 _"besides Iroh strictly instructed me not to kill anyone.'_ Cynder thought only to immediately notice a flying Zuko crashing into a building. Cynder cursed as she ran over to the knocked out prince.

"Damn it baldy." Cynder said as she noticed the avatar flying over and glared as she checked Zuko's person as he groaned.

"baldy?" Cynder asked tilted her head as she helped him sit up as he cradled his head while getting his bearings. "Where's the avatar?"

Cynder dead panned at the question as she slung his arm over her shoulder.

"ugh never mind that. Come on if you're well enough to talk you're well enough to walk." Cynder said as he got up with her help and scanned the area for the avatar while Brutus came up and nuzzled his master from behind.

"not now brutus." Zuko said as the rhino nuzzled him harder.

 _"Sorry master I ran away when you needed me most."_

"I think he's saying sorry for running." Cynder said as the avatar's bison flew over as Zuko's eyes widened.

"Back to the ship! Don't lose sights of them!" Zuko shouted as Cynder helped him onto brutus while the crewmates came back beaten bruised and rhinoless.

"uhhh, where's Faron, Gorden, and Khan?" Cynder asked as the firebenders nervously fidgeted.

"W-well my lady…. Y-you see when the kyoshi warriors attack us and knocked us off the rhino's they uhhh…"

"Ran off?" Cynder finished as they all nodded as she just sighed in annoyance. The rhino's did say they wanted out but cynder never thought they would actually run away!

"no time to get them back. just get on brutus!" Zuko ordered as everyone blinked and looked at the angry glare of the rhino.

"Are you-"

"NOW!" with that everyone stumbled onto the giant komodo rhino as he just snarled at them all before starting his way to the ship. Cynder was sitting behind zuko and in the middle of the men so in short she was squished and annoyed but it could have been worse she guessed.

"hey what's that coming from the water?" one of the men said as Cynder and Zuko looked to see a long serpent like creature rising from it and something on its head holding it's whiskers and the thing opened its fanged mouth with water spewing from it making a downpour on the firebenders.

Cynder clenched her teeth as she now felt uncomfortable in her now wet clothing and glared at the retreating water serpent as they continued their way to the ship.

* * *

"suki what's wrong?" a kyoshi warrior said as suki examined the burn marks cynder made in the ground.

"the color of those flames reminded me of a childs bedtime story…" Suki said as she looked to the direction the firebenders left.

* * *

Cynder sighed as she dried her clothing by making her body temperature rise as she walked the corridor to her room to rest up from a long day.

"Ow, fuck!"

Cynder turned her head to see Zuko's door where the hissed words came from.

"you ok baldy? Was passing when I heard you." Cynder said as she knocked while opening his door to see he was shirtless while shaving his head with some type of knife but seemed to have slightly cut his hand.

"just a bit tired." Zuko said as Cynder came over and took the blade.

"here…" Cynder said as she resumed where he left off as he just watched her concentrated expression in the mirror he was using. Her eyes had an orange glow from the fire that lit the room making her eyes looking a bit purple Zuko stayed silent in wonder, she always looked different from any girl he's seen at first he suspected she was part water tribe from the blue eyes but according to her she has no water tribe relatives what so ever and Irroh said she was pure fire nation so that was out of the questions. Another thing that caught his eyes is that when she is outside or in a bright light her hair is a very dark shade of purple that is barely noticeable. Zuko snapped out of his thoughts when cynder placed the blade back into his hands.

"there ya go." She said with a small grin of victory as Zuko ran a hand over his head just to be sure she got it all.

"thanks." Zuko said as Cynder said nothing in response as she was already leaving.

"Hey cynder-"Zuko said as the older looked over her shoulder with a curious expression. "… uhhh… n-noting never mind." Zuko said really not sure why he called out to the girl as she just shrugged and left the room without another word.

* * *

 _Fourteen year old Zuko slowly approached the room that held the new girl. His uncle told him to not go near her and give her space but he was curious on who she was. The room was down a giant corridor that was mostly empty and secluded from the rest of the castle._

 ** _RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGHHHH!_**

 ** _*CRASH* *SMASH*_**

 _Zuko flinched at the noise and ran into the room to see if the girl was ok only to see her mirror completely thrown over and smashed with fresh blood on it. Zuko looked over the room to see it completely destroyed with burn and claw marks in the walls the bed posts were broken and the curtains torn to shreds soon his eyes landed on a girl around his age holding her bleeding hand closely to her chest as she panted a bit trying to subdue the pain while looking out the window._

 _"h-hey! Are you ok?" Zuko asked only to be viciously glared at by bright blue eyes._

 _"who the hell are you!?" the girl snapped baring her teeth showing off her sharp canines making the prince flinch._

 _"i-I'm the crown prince of the fire nation prince Z-zuko!" the young teen said in a small voice as Cynder picked up a table over her head and threw the table at him he quickly ducked as it smashed into pieces just above him and he looked at her with eyes widened with fear._

 _"Why the hell would you come here!? Huh!? To kill me!? Your dead meat kid!" Cynder said as she charged him with fire engulfing her fist as she pulled back her fist when she was at a close distance making the boy back up and trip over his feet fearing he was going to get seriously burned only to have it caught by his uncle._

 _The girl glared at the old man and snarled the best she could._

 _"I would appreciate it if you didn't hurt my nephew Cynder. If anything I want you to protect him if the situation calls for it." Iroh said slowly letting go of the girl's fist as she glared her icy blue eyes locking them with fear filled topaz eyes._

 _"Heh, whatever. You're lucky I listen to Iroh kid…" Cynder growled stalking off to the window once more while Iroh got Zuko out of the destroyed room._

 _"Wh-what the hell's wrong with her uncle!?" Zuko said as Iroh sighed._

 _"First off don't swear until you're older. And second that girl is very troubled and is in need of someone to help calm her. I'm doing so for a good friend of mine, but if you'd like you can help me. I think the more people she is around the better, and if she opens up to you enough you may make a good friend prince Zuko." Iroh said as Zuko thought for a moment._

 _"I-I'm not sure… what if she attacks me again?" Zuko said in fear eyeing the brown door that holds the vicious girl named cynder._

 _"trust me she won't hurt you since she'll do what I tell her. But she still needs to adjust around others you just saw how she is around strangers." Iroh said as zuko looked at the door once more._

 _"I-I'll try what do I do?" he asked as Iroh turned around and got a plate of food that was set down when Iroh saw what was going on._

 _"why don't you bring her food? She never says no to food, don't worry I'm right here if anything goes wrong." Iroh said as Zuko slowly entered the room again to see the girl still clutching her wounded hand looking out the window._

 _"H-hi again…" Zuko slowly said Cynder glared over only for her eyes to land on the food. "I thought I'd bring you your lunch. Ok?" Zuko said as he slowly walked over to her slightly shaking in fear she might try to injure him again._

 _"ok? Why bring it when I just attacked you?" Cynder slowly asked still eyeing the food as Zuko placed it onto her night stand that was untouched in the destruction while she crawled over the bed letting the ruby red droplets fall onto the white sheets._

 _"I-I just thought that you were hungry… you know people get cranky when their hungry~" Zuko said with a nervous smile backing to the door only to stop when he noticed Cynder flinched when she uncurled her injured hand. But picked up her utensil all the same only to drop it and breath through her nose while her hand bleed some more._

 _"need help?" Zuko offered as Cynder looked at him for a moment before slowly holding out her injured hand with an unsure look. Zuko was also taken off guard since he meant to feed her but he took her hand gently all the same and saw shards of glass were sticking out of it. he slowly grasped one making cynder quickly pull her hand back with a hiss and growled at him while backing away slowly._

 _"I know it hurts but it's better than having glass in your hand right?" Zuko said as Cynder looked at her hand and held it out with a sigh._

 _Zuko quickly pulled out shards one by one trying to make it not hurt as much as possible, Cynder kept on wincing and yelping in pain._

 _"… there." Zuko said as he got possibly the last shard out and Cynder flexed her hand to see it didn't hurt as bad as it did but it still hurt._

 _"Thanks… for the food and my hand." Cynder said as she reached out to get her utensil again this time able to hold it long enough to eat her food_

 _"I'll apply medicine onto her injury zuko you run along now." Iroh said walking up from the open door as Zuko nodded and left the room then slightly looked back to see Cynder once more before closing the door._

 _"Cynder… I want you to promise me something." Iroh said dipping a cotton ball into some strange colored liquid._

 _"what…" Cynder growled as Iroh gently took her hand._

 _"Promise me that'll you'll help protect my nephew, I want you to have something to protect and Zuko will be that something understand?" Iroh said as Cynder glared._

 _"I'm not some guard dog that'll roll over for its master just like that you know. I'm not gonna babysit some spoiled prince." Cynder snarled wanted to claw this old mans neck out for giving her such a command._

 _"I'm not asking you to be a guard dog I'm saying that this is my mission to you. You will protect my nephew and learn whats it like to watch over something precious." Iroh said as Cynder just groaned in annoyance that her life went from ruling the skies to babysitting a stupid kid._

* * *

 **(A/n I know some people hate lots of flashbacks and too much filler but I want you all to have a bit of an insight on Cynder's past and how Cynder and Zuko met. That way you all aren't completely clueless ok?)**

 **i hope you enjoyed this chapter**


End file.
